Known in the art in particular in conjunction with electronic components are arrangements in which the electronic component is applied to a carrier substrate, for example a semiconductor material. Various proposals have been made for arrangements in which the component is arranged in a hollow space, which is also referred to as encapsulation or capsulation.
Known from document U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,519 B2 is an arrangement in which an optical component is arranged in a recess or cavity on the carrier substrate. Spacer elements arranged laterally from the recess on the cover surface of the carrier substrate are used to space a cover substrate apart from the carrier substrate to form the hollow space. The recess in the carrier substrate is formed with slanted or inclined edge surfaces.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,639 B2 discloses an arrangement in which an electronic component is arranged on the cover surface of the carrier substrate and in a hollow space formed by means of spacer elements and a cover substrate. Electrical contacts for the electronic component are routed out of the hollow space.
Known from document DE 10 2007 039 291 A1 are an optoelectronic semiconductor module and a method for manufacturing the latter. The optoelectronic semiconductor module has a chip carrier, a light-emitting semiconductor chip mounted on the chip carrier, and a cover element that is arranged on the side of the semiconductor chip facing away from the chip carrier and exhibits a frame section, wherein the frame section laterally envelops the semiconductor. The frame section is connected with the cover plate without a joining adhesive layer, and connected with the chip carrier on its side remote from the cover plate. The frame section forms spacers that border hollow spaces for accommodating components. The frame section is fabricated by providing a so-called frame wafer with a unilaterally structured mask layer. Openings are then produced therein by etching through the frame wafer. The mask layer is subsequently removed, and the frame section is applied to a cover plate wafer, thereby creating hollow spaces for accommodating components.
The known method has disadvantages when given the objective of manufacturing thin spacers or large quantities. The thin frame wafers required by the known method are fragile, and run a high risk of breaking while being applied to the cover plate wafer. In addition, the frame wafers exhibit continuous openings, which preclude any automatic handling with vacuum handlers commonly encountered in the industry. While this problem can be circumvented by means of temporarily bonded carrier wafers for some applications, doing so results in additional material usage and additional procedural steps, and hence in elevated costs.
Document DE 10 2004 025 735 A1 discloses a housing for an optical receiver, in which the receiver is arranged in a hollow space.
Document DE 10 2004 025 775 A1 discloses surface emission laser housings, which exhibit an integrated optical element and an integrated alignment post.
Document EP 1 729 350 A2 discloses a so-called LED package.
Document US 2002/0018911 A1 also relates to an optoelectronic element, in which components are capsulated.
Document EP 0 305 112 B1 describes a device for coupling an optical filter to an optoelectronic device.
Document DE 199 63 550 A1 discloses a bipolar lighting source comprised of a unilaterally contacted, self-bundling semiconductor body.
Document E 10 2004 045 947 A1 describes a light-emitting diode arrangement in which the light-emitting diode is arranged in a hollow space.
Document EP 0 731 509 A1 discloses an optoelectronic transducer as well as a manufacturing method, in which spacers carrying a lens system are arranged on a floor plate.
Document US 2009/0001405 A1 also relates to a light-emitting component, in which a frame section forms receiving spaces for components.